Mobile devices such as smartphones and some tablet style computers are often equipped with multiple RF transceivers that are capable of wirelessly connecting with different networks. For example, a mobile device may employ a cellular transceiver to allow a user to make and receive telephone calls, send text messages, and exchange Internet Protocol (IP) data over a cellular access network. That same mobile device may also employ a second RF transceiver that operates on a non-cellular network such as, for instance, one that operates over the 802.11 family of protocols that are commonly known as WiFi. In addition, the mobile device may also employ another RF transceiver such as, for instance, one that operates over the 802.16 family of protocols that are commonly known as WiMax. The WiFi or WiMax transceiver(s) may be used for IP network access (e.g., Internet access) anytime the mobile device is within range of a WiFi or WiMax IP network access point.
In terms of user convenience and cost, it is preferable to utilize a non-cellular network transceiver such as the WiFi or WiMax transceivers over the cellular transceiver whenever possible. Non-cellular (e.g., WiFi or WiMax) access is generally free whereas cellular access to IP networks comes at a price. Moreover, the cost can escalate the more IP data is consumed.
As mobile devices such as smartphones become ubiquitous, the demand for ‘mobile’ IP data access continues to grow. Limiting such IP network access to cellular network access points only drives costs up for consumers and tax or stress the cellular carrier's IP data network. The end result may lead to higher costs and less than expected quality of service in terms of network access speeds or even the ability to establish and maintain an IP network connection in areas of high congestion. The ability to use non-cellular (e.g. WiFi or WiMax) IP connectivity greatly alleviates the aforementioned problems.
However, one of the greatest attributes of a mobile device is its mobility. This means that the user will often find herself without non-cellular connectivity at times but with a need or desire to consume IP data from sources external to the mobile device. The mobile device may do so utilizing the cellular access network for IP data services. Doing so, however, invokes the costs of using the network as previously mentioned. Thus, the user may desire to minimize to the greatest extent possible any dependence on the cellular network for IP data consumption.